Love?
by abers
Summary: Is this love? Why did you hurt me? SasuXNaru
1. Chapter 1

_It only takes those two words. They dig into your heart, pound in your head till you start to feel like your gunna rip your heart out._

**Those words you knew were fake but believed anyways, they made you feel good.**

_Lies. _

**Heartbreak**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was a bright sunny afternoon, birds were singing and kids running down the sidewalk.

The sky was a baby blue with fluffy clouds like marsh mellows. Pink sakura flowers flew threw the sky as the soft wind blew. Trees swaying from left to right.

A handsome young man walked down the street. His soft blonde hair bouncing as he walked, eyes blue as the ocean, skin soft and clear with cat like scratches on each cheek, a cute smile fitted on his face as he put a hand over his eyes as the sun shined.

The young man was wearing a black school uniform shirt with black fitting uniform pants. He had his shirt open with a white shirt shining as his red tie swang in the wind. He had on black shoes. He had his book hand resting in his left hand as he had in hung over his shoulder lazily.

He was starting 9th grade today the boy was excited. His best friend Sakura invited him over to her house with her and her brother and her brothers friend.

The blonde, Naruto started to run down the block as he didn't want to be late.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto jogged to his locker and grabbed a folder some paper a notebook a pen and closed the locker. He headed for his first class. He had 20 minutes so he went to go get some breakfest. He got a muffin sat down at a table and started eating.

Naruto noticed Sakura walking over to the table. "Hey Sakura." He smiled. "Hey Naruto, ready for school?" She laughed. Naruto nodded his head. "Of course Sakura. So am I still coming over after school?" He smiled. "Yea duh." She winked.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello class I hope your all ready for a year full of history!" The teacher smiled as he waved his hands. "Today, well since it's the first day of school of course no homework. Were gunna go threw the rules so turn to page 8 in your planners."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Narutosat down as he entered the Science room. He liked Science he found it really fun. (**A/N**: I don't...) He sat down in the back and saw as other kids filled the room. It was mixed so they had 9th, 10th ,11th and 12th graders mixed up in classes. Of course Naruto was just a 9th grader. He got held back. Plus he got teased a lot at his old school. Not many students liked him. The only reason a lot of the _students_, well really the boys didn't like Naruto was because he was a homosexual, or as they called him_ fruitcake_.

Of course Naruto wasn't _ashamed_, He means it's the way he _feels_, and he can't help it if he likes boys. But Sakura never minded. She always cheered him on when he liked a boy. That's why Sakura is his dearest friend. And don't get any ideas Narutos never met Sakuras brother. So there's nothing with them.

Naurto leaned on his desk as the teacher called out names.

"Sasuke?" The teacher asked. "He must not be here." She said then checked his name.

Naruto sighed and looked out the window. _First days always bite. _Naruto thought bitterly.

The door opened a pale handsome young man walked in. His hair was spiked up and his uniform looked different. His top shirt had bottons on it and his pants had a chain hanging. His dark black eyes hazed to the ground. "Sorry I'm late." He mumbled. He took a seat near Naruto.

A book was resting in his hand. Naruto glanced over at him. _He's so handsome.. I bet anything he has a girlfriend.._ Naruto looked back up at the teacher.

"So is everyone ready for a year of Science? Well to get everyone to know, we will be learning a lot of new things. So at the end of the year you can brag how smart you are." The teacher winked. She started to write on the black board.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Naruto smiled as he stuck his books in his locker. Sakura was hanging over him. "So did you see any cute boys?" Sakura giggled. "Jezz Sakura keep it in your pants, it's only lunch hour I have more time to look." Naruto teased.

"Well were gunna eat with my brother." Sakura smirked. "Don't be hitting on him now, I don't think he's, well you know." She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up." Naurto said then blushed.

Sakura and Naruto got there food then sat down.

A cold looking man walked over to them. He took his seat his cold eyes looking down.

Naruto almost drooled._ Whoa.._

"Okay Naruto this is my brother gaara." (**A/N**: Yes my story, He's her brother)

"Hey.." Naruto smiles shyly.

"Nh." Was all he said.

Naruto noticed the boy who was late. He sat down by Gaara. "You didn't tell me you were sitting with your sister." Sasuke grumbled. "Shut up." Gaara said cooly.

Sakura got starry eyed. "Hey Sasuke!" She said in a sing song voice. Sasuke sighed, "Hey.."

Naruto looked down. His face was flushed. _There so handsome..But they seem cold._

"Hey, your in my class." Sasuke said to Nartuo. "Yea." Nartuo mumbled. Sasuke stared at him. "Hey, your kind of cute what's your name?" Sasuke asked cooly. Naruto looked down. "Naruto."

Gaara smirked. "Yea Sasuke your right. He's looks cute when he blushes."

Sakura almost fainted. "Wha-wha-what?? I didn't know you guys were gay?" She said turning white. "Sakura why do you think I invite Sasuke over so much?" Gaara said amused.

Sasuke nudged him. "Shut up fucker, we never done nothing."

"Hey where'd Naruto go?" Sakura asked looking around.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto sighed as he leaned on the bathroom sink. _Good they didn't notice I left. I can't believe they were so blunt like that. I'm cute? Do they know I'm gay? How could they know? I mean..it's not like I'm wearing a sign that says _**HOMO** _Right?_ He looked at his shirt. Then in the mirror.

_I have to stop acting silly._

-Knock knock-

"Naruto are you in there?" A soft voice asked.

Naruto laughed. "Yes Sakura." He walked out. "What?" He asked blinking.

"How come you just left all a sudden? I'm sorry if they freaked you out. They tend to do that." She giggled.

"No It's okay Sakura.. I had to pee." He laughed.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**After School**

Laughter filled the air as music was playing loudly. Pink hair was flying everywhere. Sakura laughed as she moved her feet faster.

Naruto and Sakura were playing DDR. The song Sakura kiss was playing.

As the game ended they got a tie.

They changed from there school uniforms. Sakura was wearing blue jeans with a pink tank top. Her hair was in a pony tail.

Naruto was wearing a grey hat with a orange and green scarf. He was wearing a lime green shirt with a black sweat shirt. His pants with dark blue and they fit him right. He was laughing. He fell onto Sakuras bed.

"I'll be right back. Like 10 mintues." She walked out of the room.

Naruto just relaxed on her bed. He closed his eyes. That's when he heard foot steps. He sat back up. He saw Gaara and Sasuke. They closed the door. "What..." He didn't get to finished as Gaara lips crashed down on his. Sasuke started to kiss down Naruto neck.

Narutos eyes got big. He tried to push them off. "Stop..." He muffled out.

Gaara smirked. "No." He went up Narutos shirt. Sasuke started to kiss up his jaw line and bite his ear lobe softly.

"_Stop." _

_I could bearly hear myself. I couldn't let them just do this to me. But my body was acting different._

Soon I stopped saying anything. I just let them have there way.

That's when Sakura came. "Gaara, Sasuke! What the hell!?" She yelled andpushed them off. She clung to Naruto.

Narutos shirt was off, he had marks on his neck. "Thanks, Sakura." He looked away.

Gaara sighed. "You always ruin the fun Sakura." He crossed his arms. "I like him, but sasuke wanted to have some fun."

Sasuke purred. "I like him, but no Gaara wanted to join."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Months later)**

Naruto sighed as he sat down. He was at Sakuras again. He's been dating Sasuke for a month or two now. But he's been hearing things. He didn't like it. He wanted to break up with him. But he liked Sasuke. Plus Gaara would try something then.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto sighed as Sakura was working on homework. "So how are you and Sasuke?" Sakura asked writing down some numbers.

"I heard some things.. I'm thinking of breaking up with him.." Naruto said clipping his nails.

"What? No you two are to cute together." Sakura squealed.

"I heard...he didn't like me." Naruto said looking down. That's when his cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello? Yea be right there." Naruto said then hung up. "I gotta go, bye." He said waving to sakura.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto walked down the street. He spotted a big house, He went to the door. He knocked lightly.

The face he has seen so many times looked at him kindly. "Come in." The figure said stepping aside. Naruto walked inside.

Sasuke smiled. "Come on." He led him to his room. Sasuke layed down as Naruto sat in a chair. "Hey Naruto.." Sasuke trailed off.

"What?"

"I love you."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Why did I believe you?_

**Because I love you..**

_You lied to me.._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto sighed as he looked to the side. His pile of clothes throw all over the floor. He pulled the covers up more. He blushed_. I can't believe I just did that..._ He looked over at Sasuke, who fell asleep. Naruto sighed one more time and closed his eyes. He hugged Sasuke. He felt Sasuke wraps his hands around Naruto waist. "I love you." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yea.."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Here you are $5oo dollars Sasuke. And only two months I'm impressed." Gaara said handing Sasuke money. Sasuke looked off to the side. "Yeaa."

Naruto gasped. He hide behind a tree. _So he was...He doesn't love me...he was paid.. _He walked away.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The sky became dark as rain was falling hard, wind was blowing like crazy. Naruto looked out the window. _School...only two hours left._ Naruto sighed._ I just wanna go home. I don't wanna see Sasuke...I have to break up with him.._ He looked at his notebook and started to write.

_Dear Sasuke..._

**ooooooo**

Sasuke read the letter getting big eyed. _Damn it Gaara_ He ripped the note up. _I really do love you Naruto._ He cracked his knuckles.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_To never know the truth?_

_But if you ever tell them is it to late?_

_Well they keep your love?_

_Will they trust you?_

**I love you.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. And It's one shot. **

**And for the end you guess if they get together or not.**

**Oh isn't this chapter long? xD**

**It took me ages to right this story. **

**I hope everyone enjoys!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Oh my, I know. I said it was a one shot but I wanted to write more. Well just for warnings there Is gunna be rape in this chapter. Or really it's hinted. No there will be no lemon. I'm way to young to write one plus Abby would call me a pervert if I were too. Though She'd like to read it. Haha, Well anyways I hope you like this chapter. Oh there is also gunna be cutting, so if you don't like any of this stuff then I would stop reading now. Well enjoy the second part...**

**LoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLove**

It was a stormy day. It was grey and foggy out. It seemed so depressing. Rain soon was going to fall. The area of heart break and loss was just crying threw the thickness of the air. The tears and blood that had been shed.

But all the agony that was dripping from the air was from a young boy. He was home. No one knowing what he was doing. What he shouldn't be doing. A razer blade cutting threw his soft skin. Making a thin line up his arm, going back down trying to make it deeper wider, trying to inflict more pain onto himself. Trying to ease his soul. Watching as the blood dripped from his arm, flowing onto the floor. The nice clean white carpet now stained with red blood.

A sick smile upon the young man lips. Words keep repeating threw his mind.

_Why! Why did he hurt me? Why did he lie to me!?_ _For money no less. Why was he so selfish?_

He stopped his insane cutting. He looked at his arms. His wrist his hands. All covered in blood. It didn't help. He didn't fell pain from his open wound. His heart was crying. "More.." He cried. He started dig the blade into his other wrist father then last time. He got big eyed in pain. He fell to his knees. "Sasuke..." He whispered before he passed out from blood lose.

**LoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLove**

Sasuke started to shake. _Why do I have to ease my pain by cutting?_ He almost cried.

He threw the knife to his side. He cut down his tummy this time. His wrist were to bruised to have more razer cuts. He could fell himself getting..wozey his head started to fell heavy. He was gunna black out.

**000000**

Narutos eyes fluttered back open. Hours later. He got up grabbing his head. He looked around._ Dried blood._ It smelled awful. He got up to go clean off. He felt disgusting, wasted...useless.

He went to the shower. He took his clothes off and turned the water on. Cold water splashed down then turned warmer. Naruto then hopped in. The blood going down the drain. He let out a hiss of pain. And continued washing himself off. He leaned against his shower. He sighed depressinly.

I gotta call Sakura._ It's been two weeks...I gotta go back to school too, even if Sasuke is there._

He turned the water off and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of his bathroom. That's when he heard something. He almost flinched "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked cooly.

"What your not happy to see me?" The red haired man grinned.

"Delighted." Naruto rolled his eyes.

The red haired boy, Gaara walked over to him. He grabbed Naruto by the arms and put them above his head. "You look to good in just that itty bitty towel." He purred. Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Don't say that." Gaara ran his other hand down Narutos side causing him to shiver.

Gaara crashed his lips onto Narutos.

**LoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLoveXLove**

Naruto felt like dying. To much has happened to him. He kept sleeping with people. He was ashamed with himself. But this to him was counted as rape. Something he thought would never happen to him.


End file.
